1. Field of the Invention
Two Inventions:
The present invention relates to acoustic boot served as guide tube which insert between an electronic device with plural acoustic openings on its case and microphone array disposed in housing inside the electronic device.
The design of microphone array housing to fit the acoustic boot to achieve a better airtight and phase match for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microphone arrays using two or more microphones are getting more and more popular nowadays. Due to more acoustic information received, it can provide better performance compared with conventional single microphone solutions. CMOS-MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems) technology enables Microphone arrays be fabricated in a single chip and single package compatible to the size and pin out of a single MEMS microphone. In this case, the center to center distance between two microphone membrane in housing can be 2 mm or less. But, for SAM (Small Array Microphone) voice processing applications, the minimum distance between the acoustic openings on the device surface is larger than 5 mm. This invention is to extend the distance between two sound inlets of microphone housing to larger distance of two acoustic opening on the device case by acoustic boot inserted in between.